Will there ever be love in the air?
by XxloganXdanaxX
Summary: logan gets on dana's nerves, dana gets on logan's nerves. chase doesnt know if he should tell zoey that he loves her. michael tries to get a girl, nicole is her usaual self..thinking guys are cute. mostly DL some CZ.give it a try it is my first fanfic
1. Anyone need there laundry done?

**A/n: Thank you so much to naamhaitera12 for helping me acually find out how to get the story onto this website! i couldnt have done it without you! i also want to thank xxBritsterxx for letting me use a couple of her ideas! i cant wait until i get a couple of reviews!thanks again to all that helped me! i hope you like my first fanfic!**

**In room 101 at 7:30 A.M. on a Saturday**

**Zoey: **Nicooooole, Dannnnnna!

**Dana/ Nicole screaming: **WHAT?

**Zoey half asleep: **I was still asleep until you two bitches** (A/N as you can see Zoey isn't really a morning kind of person)** woke me up with your fighting...I don't know how I will ever get sleep around here.

**Nicole: **Sorry. It's just Dana keeps saying that I like Kyle R.

**Dana: **And you do.

**Nicole: **No I don't.

**Dana: **Yes you do.

**Nicole: **_Sooooo_ what's wrong with that?

**Dana smirking: **HA! So you do like him.

**Dana (thought):** I knew it!

**Nicole laughing: **So? You like Logan!

**Dana: **Logan? Why-

But before she could say anything else she was cut off by none other...LOGAN!

**Logan: **Did I just hear miss sexy Cruz over there say my name?

**Logan (thought):** Damn it I don't look half as good as she look, she even looks sexier in her pajamas then in her regular clothes

**All but of course Logan: **LOGAN GET OUT

**Logan while smirking:** Fine, fine, fine, but can i just say one more thing? Wow miss sexy Cruz looks better then in regular clothes.

**Meanwhile in room 201(i made up the room #)**

**Michael:** Dude, do you think we did the right thing by letting logan go to the girls room to see if Dana was awake?

**Chase: **I don't know but as long as it doesn't consider Zoey or hurting her I don't care.

**Michael: **Whatever I'm going to go and see if there are any hot girls that might want a shoulder to rest on because it's so early

**Chase: **okay. Have fun I'm going back to bed.

**Logan's POV**

**Logan thought while smirking: **hey I have an idea...(**A/N wow u don't hear that often) **

**Back in room 101**

**Zoey: **Why does Logan have to be a bitch?

**Dana: **I don't know but i think I hear him at the door.

**Nicole: **At least he knocked this time

**All: **come in Logan.

**Logan carrying a washing machine basket:** Hey sorry about before...I was being a jerk.

**Dana murmuring: **You're telling me.

**Logan ignoring that comment: **I was being serious about what I said to you Ms. Cruz.

**Dana: **Whatever. Why did u come back?

**Logan:** I decided to do some wash. I was wondering if I could make it up to you by doing your wash. Preferably the clothes on your back. (**A/N i forget which author but i know i read this in a fanfic and i was wondering if i could use this so if you know this author can you either tell me his/her username thing or tell him/her to contact me if i could use this)**

**Zoey: **let me talk to Dana and Nicole in the bathroom, we'll be right back.

**(In the bathroom) Dana: **Why couldn't I just tell him to back off and leave us alone?

**Zoey: **Because I know from chase that he likes you and you like him don't you?

**Dana: **Fine! You beat me yes i do like him

**Zoey: **This way u can pretty much be telling him you like him and he will be getting what he wants-

**Nicole interrupting: **OHHHHHHH then maybe you to will become boyfriend and girlfriend! YAY!

**Dana rolling her eyes: **Fine, what is your great plan?

**Zoey: **All of us will walk out and then me and Nicole will leave but you will stay then you can go and lock the door just to be safe and then say "at least you get what you wanted" or something like that and then start to take off all of your clothes and hopefully it will start some fireworks in between you two.

**Dana: **Surprisingly enough that sounds like a great plan! Come on lets do it now!

**(Back in the room) Zoey: **Me and Nicole need to go to the girls lounge. Bye!

Right after she said that and left Dana walked over and locked the door.

**Logan surprised: **Why'd you do that?

**Dana: **At least you get what you wanted

**Logan confused: **What do you mean?

**Dana (as she starts to strip): **This is what I mean.

**Logan (as he gets closer to her and then starts to make-out with her)**: Wow Ms.Sexy finally cracked

This was definitely a major make-out session but they didn't hear footsteps coming closer but they did hear the doorknob start to turn.

**Dana: **You stay here and make up some kind of excuse of why you're here and I'm going to go into the bathroom and change

**Logan: **Okay hurry up though

Once Dana safely got into the bathroom Logan let the person in but what he saw was not just a regular person it was...


	2. Who was it?

**A/N…I am so sorry that I didn't update as soon as everyone hoped……its summer and I went on a vacation and didn't have a computer to update on…..I'm so sorry. Thank you so much to the 9 people that reviewed for my first chapter! I am so excited to keep writing and getting more and more reviews! I also wanted to thank naamhaitera12 for helping me actually get my story onto the website because I didn't get it at first so that a lot! One other person I wanted to that was xxBritsterxx for letting me use some of their ideas in my story later on! Thanks a bunch!**

**pebbles-05 Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**caligrl497 Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**chichicutie24 So, you have to know? Well here it is! Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**naamhaitera12 Sorry about the Zoey thing… I will try to keep her in character more often! Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Ashley ()Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Interesting story. () Thanks for the advice on my story! I really need it! Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Sarah Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**PURPLECOW Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Stylin'Fire Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Still in room 101**

_Once Dana safely got into the bathroom Logan let the person in but what he saw was not just a regular person it was..._

**Logan: **Cassidy?

Cassidy: Logan? What are you doing in here? ( A/N just to get things straightened out Cassidy is Logan's old girlfriend they had a good relationship) 

**Logan: **I was waiting for Dana to ummm…ask her a question. What about you?

**Cassidy: **I was going to ask Dana a question too. We have math together and I wanted to ask her something on the homework.

**Logan: **Oh. Well when I see her I will make sure to get her to find you. If you could just leave now…please.

**Cassidy: **Logan do not tell me that you forgot what we had going when you were mine.

**Logan: **I never forgot but I always wanted to forget.

**Cassidy: **C'mon Logan, you would be an ass to forget what we had. It was good, very good and after seeing you here all I want is you again.

**Logan: **A lot of girls say that but all I want is one girl.

**Cassidy: **Would that one girl happen to be me?

**Logan: **Sorry Cass but no that one girl is someone else and I don't even think she wants me so can you just go…NOW?

**Cassidy: **Fine but if you don't come to your senses in the next 2 weeks you will be sorry. I'll see you in History class tomorrow Logan.

Finally Cassidy leaves and Logan is left staring, not believing what he just saw. Once he gets back his senses he decides to get Dana to come out.

**Logan: **Dana she's gone…you can come cone out now.

**Dana: **Ok. I'm almost done.

**Logan: **Wow you look beautiful.

**Dana: **Thank you but if you don't stop staring at me in the next 2 seconds you will see this "Beautiful" fist in your " I'm so hot and sexy" head of yours.

**Logan: **Can we change that a little and make it your sexy mouth kissing my sexy mouth?

**Dana: **NO! Anyway, who was that at the door?

**Logan: **Ummm…Cassidy Shollenburger. Why?

**Dana: **I was just wondering. How do you know her? I mean we have math together and she's all right just too "oh I'm so hot and nobody can compare with me" kind of thing.

**Logan: **We have History together. **(A/N if you didn't get it it's not just the class but in relationship)**

**Dana: **Oh. Well I better go get Nicole and Zoey and you should probably get back to chase and Michael. Wait, what did Cassidy want when she came?

**Logan: **Oh ya. She wanted to ask you a question about the math homework that you got.

**Dana: **Okay I will find her when I'm looking for Nicole and Zoey. Thanks again Logan for covering up for me but if ANYTHING that we did gets out to the school you will be DEAD. Got it?

**Logan: **Yes I know, I knew that from the beginning.

**Dana: **Good. C'ya later. Bye

**Logan: **Bye sexy.

**A/n…so how do you think it was? I will put some ZC in the next chapter and maybe I will get Nicole a date with someone special! Please press the pretty lavender/purple button and review please! I will still take advice and I would like encouragement! I will not be going on a vacation for a month I think so I will update soon if I get a quick 10-15 reviews! So hurry up and press the pretty purple butten!**


End file.
